Togas at Twilight
by nearraaa
Summary: Percy and Nico get it on in the woods at night while in togas. A lot better than it sounds. Perico. M/M.


**The idea popped into my head and I thought why not? Hope you like it as much as I do. HINT: that's kind of a lot.**

Percy fidgeted with the cloth hanging from his shoulder. He thought he looked stupid, which, if you asked most of his friends, was saying something. He wasn't really sure why he was doing this.

Oh, that was it. It'd been a dare from the Hermes cabin. Stupid. Percy tugged at the blue fabric again, trying to align it so that maybe it didn't show off so much of him.

Percy turned away from his mirror, his toga fluttering a little. Stupid Stolls. He was going to make a complete fool of himself. Why was it that he could never resist a dare?

It was Halloween tomorrow and Percy had come to Camp Half-Blood for the weekend to go to the costume parties. This was going to be his third. The first had been Chiron's and it'd been pretty cool. Percy had gone as Frankenstein. The music had been loud, the food was good, the games were fun and the scary movies were awesome. Percy had woken up the next morning still on a sugar high. Then had come Dionysus's party, along with an awful migraine. Even if Percy hadn't had a headache, that party still would've sucked. Dionysus had played classical music and there was one game of spin the bottle. The snacks were a few bowls of candy corn, which Percy hated. That party he'd left early.

But tonight was the Stoll's party, and Percy knew that meant guaranteed fun. He'd heard talk all day about the things the Stolls had "acquired" to get ready for the party. The only bad thing about tonight was that he was going in an awful blue toga that barely went down to his knees, shoes that had straps going up to his thighs, and a fake green trident. That had been the dare.

Percy was going commando for twenty drachmas.

There was one good thing out of all this, though. Percy's boyfriend (he grinned every time he thought that word) Nico di Angelo was going to be there, and he was going to be doing the same thing as Percy.

Percy glanced over his shoulder at the mirror again and sighed heavily. There was no making the thing look better. He was going to look like a dork all night, and the sooner he got away from a mirror, the better for his self-esteem. And on that note, Percy grabbed his trident and hurried out of Poseidon's cabin.

Percy stepped out of his door and looked around. Nico had promised to meet him outside of his cabin. Percy bit his lip, wondering for a second if Nico had been too embarrassed to show up in a toga. But then the shadows to his right seemed to get even darker for a second, like they were sucking the remaining light left from the setting sun. And there stood Nico.

Percy smiled, looking at his boyfriend. Nico was wearing a black toga, which made his normally pale skin look ghostly. And yet, it was surprisingly sexy at the same time. Percy blushed when he realized Nico looked much better than him in a toga.

"Stop staring," Nico complained, shuffling his feet. He looked away awkwardly and Percy realized he must think he looked bad.

"Sorry, Neeks, you're just so hot." Nico rolled his eyes, but allowed Percy to pull him closer and kiss him. Percy's fingers trailed over Nico's skin, caressing his cheek, then sliding down his neck, over his shoulders, across his back, until they stopped at Nico's butt. Nico didn't even notice until Percy squeezed. Nico let out a squeak and stumbled back.

"Percy!"

"I'm sorry! Like I said, you look very hot. It's very hard to resist." Nico blushed, but looked a little happier.

"There should be some sort of law about faggy PDA." Percy froze, his eyes filling with anger. He looked past Nico to where Clarisse stood, dressed as a witch.

"That bitch," Percy growled. Nico grabbed his hands, pushing Percy back a little.

"Forget it, Percy, she's not worth it."

"Clarisse, you should really be careful what you say when you're on my turf," Percy said, completely ignoring Nico. Nico sighed, hoping Percy would calm down soon. As much as Clarisse annoyed him, he didn't want to see Percy getting in trouble because of some idiotic thing she said.

"Your turf? Since when do you own the camp, Sea-Sperm?"

"You're on Poseidon property. My turf. I'll say this once. Get. Off."

"And if I don't?"

"You'll end up on your ass soaking wet."

"Nice try, but the closest source of water is the lake, and I can knock you out before you even get close to me."

Percy smirked. "You wanna bet?"

"Try me." Those were the words Percy had been waiting for. A long time ago he'd realized there was some kind of underground lake beneath the Poseidon cabin, which Clarrise had no idea about. She'd be waiting for a wall of water to start coming from the lake, not from beneath her feet. He took a breath, focused, and started urging the water to do what he wanted.

Nico wondered if Percy was going to let it go. Then he started to feel the vibrations in the ground. Vibrations Clarisse couldn't feel because she wasn't connected to it like he was. Nico groaned softly, shaking his head. Clarisse was gonna get it. And she was gonna be furious about it, too.

The ground in front of Clarisse started splitting. Her eyes widened and she took a step back.

"How-" And then a geyser erupted beneath her, sending her high into the air. She landed with a hard _THUMP!_ and groaned.

Slowly, she rolled over and sat up. She was completely soaked, head to toe. She scrambled to her feet and glared daggers at Percy.

"Just you wait, Jackson. I'll get you back for ruining my costume."

"But, Clarisse, you've got a back up! You can go by yourself, you're plenty disgusting just the way you are." Clarisse screamed in anger and stomped off. Percy cracked up.

"Oh, come on, Perce. Did you have to get that last insult in?" Even though his words were meant to sound reprimanding, Nico couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's go, Neeks. I don't want to be late for the party." Nico grabbed Percy's hand and they walked to the dining pavilion. They took a seat next to Annabeth and Grover, or, for the night, anyway, Glinda and Peter Pan.

Dinner was just part of what the Stolls had planned. That and scary movies playing against a backdrop were just a way to keep people around until it got dark. That was when the real party started.

They'd planned with the Hephaestus cabin for a unique game of capture the flag. The Hephaestus kids had worked a long time to make special armor and weapons that were completely black, so that they'd blend into the darkness and make capture the flag that much more fun. Neither flag had a cabin symbol on it, they both had neon letters that flashed brightly and practically screamed the word "FLAG!" They also had a game of ghost in the graveyard going on. They'd made it even better by setting up an actual fake graveyard with foam headstones and an actual mausoleum that had risen from the ground with a little help from Nico, along with a fog machine covering the ground and actual ghosts that popped out from nowhere to scare people (which had also come with the aid of a certain son of Hades).

And, with the help of the kids of Demeter, a corn maze had been erected that was nothing like a typical maze. Neither of the Stolls were actually entirely sure it was possible to get out of the maze.

Percy and Nico hurried over to grab special equipment for capture the flag while Annabeth went to the corn maze along with some of the other Athena kids, all of which were positive they'd be out in no time.

Percy and Nico pulled on helmets and armor and grabbed swords, ready to kick butt. The horn sounded and they scrambled to take up their position.

It was just their luck that they were stuck in the forest, which was pitch black and nearly impossible to see in this late at night. Percy faced towards the river, concentrating so that he'd know if anything broke the flow of the water, like people trying to get across. Nico looked towards the flag, ready to shout if it started to move.

When nothing happened for a while, they started to get bored.

"You know, with all this darkness, I could just shadow travel until I found their flag, and then you could keep them off me with water and we would win the game," Nico suggested.

"Or…" Percy said. When he didn't finish, Nico nudged him.

"Or what?"

"Or we could do something else."

"Such as?"

"Here's a hint." Percy's fingers trailed up Nico's leg and slightly lifted his toga. When the breeze hit his suddenly bare butt, Nico shivered.

"So you did go commando," Percy said.

"Well, yeah. I like having drachmas to spare. Didn't you?" In response, Percy shifted his armor and lifted the front of his toga. His dick flopped out. If Nico hadn't been a son of Hades, he wouldn't have known what Percy was doing. But since he was, and could see better in the dark, he saw Percy's member wide and clear. In the cold, it began to get bigger, stiffer.

Nico gasped, Percy's member was now at full attention, sticking out from his body like a pole. Percy heard him and grinned, moving his hand to stroke it. Nico moaned softly.

"Wanna do it?" Percy asked.

"Classy."

"I'm not hearing a no."

"I'm not saying yes, either."

"So…?"

Nico paused, sensing the shadows around them to see if anyone was close. When he couldn't sense anyone, he nodded. Then he remembered that Percy couldn't see as well as he could. "Er…yeah."

Immediately, Percy's lips were on his, his tongue down Nico's throat. Percy undid Nico's armor as fast as he could, untying the straps and tossing the armor to the side. He tried to undo his own, but couldn't reach that far. Nico laughed a little and then took apart the armor, dropping it. Percy undid his belt and flung it over his shoulder, dropping his toga to the ground and kicking it aside. Nico stopped for a second, staring. Percy just looked so amazing. He had long, strong legs that moved up into a perfectly shaped ass and a dick that was at least eight inches long now, with a pair of hen eggs hanging below it. He was lean, yet his abs rippled. His arms were powerful, his right arm tensing as one hand still worked its way along his shaft. Nico couldn't stand not touching him anymore.

He tore off his belt and threw off his toga and jumped into Percy's arms. Percy caught his mouth and their tongues fought, each one trying to win dominance. Percy finally won and Nico smiled as he explored Nico's mouth.

Nico kissed his way down Percy's jaw line, then his neck. His mouth attached to one of Percy's bron nipples and his tongue swirled around it. Percy moaned and sank to his knees, then lay back on the ground. Nico moved so his cock was pressing into Percy's thigh and Percy's cock was against his navel and started moving slightly. Percy's breathing sped up.

Nico moved up Percy and whispered in his ear, "Fuck me raw, Jackson." Percy nearly gave a whoop of delight. He loved it when Nico wanted it rough. He grabbed Nico's shoulder and rolled him over, trapping him against the ground. Then he held Nico's mouth open and slammed his cock inside. Nico groaned and moved his head in time with Percy's hips. Percy bit his arm to keep from screaming in pleasure.

Nico had been doing this long enough to reduce Percy to pieces in minutes. It wasn't long before Percy was gasping.

"I'm gonna- _fuck!_- Nico! I'm gonna- _Oh gods!_" Percy came into Nico's mouth and shivered in pleasure as Nico swallowed every last drop.

"I hope you still have some left in you, because I need you. Right. Now." Percy grinned at Nico before grabbing him and spreading his legs. Then he realized what he was missing.

"Dammit! Lube!" he said.

"Don't need it," Nico replied, "just hurry up and start." Percy eased himself into Nico, knowing that no matter what Nico said, it'd still be uncomfortable. Nico tensed and Percy stopped moving, waiting until Nico relaxed to keep going. Nico gasped in pain and Percy held still again. When Nico nodded, Percy buried himself all the way in.

He started moving back and forth slowly, going faster when Nico started bucking his lips. He leaned forward and kissed Nico, circling both his nipples with his thumbs. Nico was writhing underneath him, trying to get any kind of friction he could. Percy grabbed his cock and stroked it. He only needed to do it a few times before Nico shot his load all over both of their chests and Percy's hand.

"Damn, Percy!" Nico hissed, his grip on Percy's neck slipping a little. It had been so good this time, Percy was fucking the living daylights out of him and he _loved_ it. Why was it that his best orgasms were when Percy stopped acting like a gentleman?

Seeing Nico come undone, looking at his flushed and sweaty body, Percy knew he was close. Nico was covered in sweat and dirt and he looked so hot lying on the ground, covered in cum. Percy buried himself completely inside Nico and shot cum deep into Nico's insides. Both of them lay there, panting and trying to catch their breath, simply holding each other and feeling their hearts beat as one. There was nothing either of them like more than this, to just hold each other in their post-coital hazes. This was when everything felt right, and when they felt that if the next monster to come along finished them off, it'd be okay. Because they had this, they had each other, and, as far as they were concerned, that was never going to go away, not even in the afterlife.

Nico had just enough energy to bring them home by shadow traveling, and Percy just managed to cause water to flow from the sink and clean them off so they wouldn't have to move to shower.

And then they fell asleep.

The next morning, there was a knock at the door. Percy went over and cracked the door open, poking just his head out. Grover was there, holding a pile of clothes.

"I'm fairly sure these are yours," he said, tossing Percy a blue and black toga, two belts, and four shoes. Percy blushed.

"Oh, uh, thanks, Grover. Hey where's Annabeth?"

"Oh, she and the other Athena kids just got out of that maze."

"But weren't they in there since last night?"

"I wouldn't mention that to them. Especially since a daughter of Aphrodite made it through before they did."

"Hah! That's fantastic!"

"They don't seem to think so!" Grover called as he walked away. Percy shut the door, grinning.

He had Nico, who was still lying in his bed, the covers only half-covering his naked body, he was twenty drachmas richer, and he finally had a way to tease Annabeth.

He sure didn't look stupid anymore.

**Alright, hope you guys liked it! I know the ending was a little strange but I thought it'd be great if a child of Aphrodite beat the Athena kids through, so…yeah. Anyway, read, review, enjoy! Which you should have down by now.**


End file.
